Maid's life
by Det2x
Summary: Summary: A sequel of "A Human Pet". (I suggest you read that story first before reading this one.) A post revelation story where Marinette has a request for her dear boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Maid's Life**

 **A/N: This is inspired from the song 'Maid Factor' sang by Kagamine Len and Rin from Vocaloid. While watching/listening , I remember the fanfic and I just can't help but make a sequel. xD Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Request

It was a normal day during lunch break. Marinette and Adrien's relationship is slowly going in public but it's not well known yet except their two best friends who fully supports them like proud parents.

"Say ahh."

"Ahhh..." Adrien cooed like a baby. His mouth is open wide waiting for the spoon full of rice and meat to go in his mouth. Marinette is feeding him and both of them are enjoying each other's presence. Marinette has been Adrien's maid for a month now and she's been respected by his father well for being a designer.

"Mari, I want to court you." Adrien began making the girl tilt her head

What do you mean?"

"I want to court you as my other self, As Adrien." He said as both cheeks turned pink. "I think it isn't fair that Chat flirt with Ladybug and Adrien did not."

"So I was thinking if Adrien can court you and be my girlfriend." He said with a smile reaching for her hand and squeezed before kissing it.

Marinette was speechless. She was gawking at the boy and raised a brow. "What are you getting at minou?"

"I will do anything for you princess." He said gazing at his girlfriend's beautiful face.

Marinette looked at him with a hesitant look. "Anything?"

"Anything, you name it!" Adrien said cheerfully, spreading his arms and gives her a hug.

"Can you wear a maid outfit for me?" Marinette asked with a straight face looking at Adrien straight in the eye.

"What?" Adrien was dumbfounded at what the girl requested and a loud snicker was heard from his bag assuming it's from Plagg. "You're kidding right?"

The girl in the maid outfit didn't say a word and stared at him blankly. Plagg peeked from his white shirt and looked at Adrien. "Look at her eyes, does it look like she's kidding? She's dead serious, man!"

Adrien looked at Plagg then turned to Marinette who stares at him innocently.

"It's my one and only request Adrien, pretty please?" Marinette begged. She was giving him her big puppy dog eyes. The boy turned flustered and averted his gaze at her. He was thankful that neither Alya or Nino is with them.

"Mari, look at you wearing the outfit, you look so cute-I mean cuter." He stuttered, praising Marinette all over. "Can I just compliment how cute you are all the time?"

"No, It's not fair, I didn't see you in one." She pouted.

"How did you even got interested in seeing me in one?" He asked desperately. "Did Alya, Nino or PLAGG tell you?"

"Yeah, Alya did and Plagg told me you look cute in one so pretty please?"

Adrien sighed in dissapointed.

"Is that a yes or no?" She asked with a smile. Adrien rolled his eyes nervously and kept his mouth shut. He don't want to remember that time he wore one and he accidentally wore it in the public. Marinette leaned over, their faces are just inches away making the young man even redder.

"Don't you love me mon chaton?" She asked worriedly.

"I love you so very much Mari, it's just..."

"Seeing you in a maid outfit fills this hole in my heart, please Adrien, for me?"

* * *

It was evening and Adrien and Marinette had their dinner together alone at the Agreste mansion. Ever since she requested Adrien to wear a maid outfit, they didn't talk to each other in class. Whenever they look at each other, Marinette's eyes begged at him, insisting him to wear one and Adrien just turned away but that doesn't mean that they broke up, they still tease and be playful to each other just not all the time.

They are at Adrien's room, Marinette is taking Adrien's measurements for a new tuxedo she is asked to make while the kwamis are having a game of tag because the black kwami annoyed the red one.

"You're not gonna make me a maid outfit when you're getting my measurement right?" Adrien asked watching Marinette work.

"Do you like me to make you one my dear?" Marinette asked smiling and she gave a peck at the boy's cheek.

Adrien went silent and ignore her question. Marinette giggled and went to her notebook and took notes.

"I'm a guy Mari," Adrien said as he went behind the girl and placed his arms around her waist and his head over hers.

"I can put you some make up and let you wear a wig," Marinette suggested. The boy flinched. "You'll look stunning."

"No, I'm not gonna wear girly make up." He pouted.

"You're wearing foundation in your shoots."

"Foundation's fine just not everything else. Especially lipstick!"

"Okay, how about a wig?"

"No!"

The girl then began fantasizing on how Adrien will look like as a girl and started to breath loudly that you can see smoke coming from her mouth whenever she exhales due to the air conditioner in the room. Adrien noticed it and pinches her cheeks to get her back to reality.

"That hurts Adrien!" She cried.

"What are you thinking?" Adrien asked playfully pulling her cheeks.

"How beautiful you look like with long hair and make up." She replied giggling. "Please Adrien, wear a maid outfit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fetish

"Fine, I'll do it." Adrien said as they are in the car going to school. He was wearing a sour look as he stared at the back part of the driver's seat.

"Really?" Marinette said as her eyes began to sparkle and she unexpectedly tackle Adrien for a hug. She began to nuzzle his cheek with hers. "Thank you! thank you!"

Adrien let out a chuckle as he was being nuzzled and began to mess her hair. "Well, I can't stand your puppy dog eyes begging me like that princess."

Marinette just grinned. "Come by at my room later tonight 'kay?" She whispered to his ear. Adrien didn't say anything but smiled nervously.

* * *

Earlier that morning, it was a surprise that Gabriel Agreste has joined his son at breakfast. They were eating silently but to Adrien, the presence of his father sitting with him is more than enough.

"Son, I got a talk with Ms. Dupain-Cheng last night," Mr. Agreste began. Adrien looked at his father curiously. Curious at what mischief Marinette has in mind. For a shy girl with that kind of mischief, Adrien might be a little scared and lucky to have her as a girlfriend. "Your friend sure is interesting." He said with a small smile. "She asked me the contact details of every designer I know that designs maid outfits." Hearing this, the young Agreste almost choke his orange juice. "Your friend has the same fetish as yours." This time, this time Adrien wants to puke his juice from his mouth but since table manners doesn't allow it, he tried to gulp it all down.

"Father, don't put it that way. It's embarrassing thinking it" He said as he began to fidget.

"Oh well have it the way that you both have similar liking in maid dresses, whether you want to wear one or see someone wearing one." Adrien looked at his father in an annoyed look. "No wonder you don't like Ms. Bourgeois, you're preference are maids." He let out a soft laugh.

Adrien flinched and turned red as he stares at his food.

"Do you like Ms. Dupain-Cheng, Adrien?"

His face turned even redder but he took a deep breath and looked at his father. "You could say that." He said with a shrug. "I was courting her honestly."

Mr. Agreste widened his eyes and smiled calmly. "That's good to hear son that you have set your eyes on a girl you like,"

"Thank you father." Adrien said frankly with a nod. He couldn't contain his happiness that his father is actually supporting his son about his love life and also made Adrien worried why. "Father, not to be rude but aren't you mad about me and Marinette?"

"Adrien, that girl is a talented young lady, she has charisma, fashion and has attitude that our sponsors and fellow designers love." He said. "So as everyone said, she's a keeper. Don't ever lose her son no matter what."

Adrien couldn't help but smile and nodded confidently.

* * *

"Plagg I can't do it!" Adrien cried as he fell at his bed stuffing his face with a pillow. It's Marinette's day off today so he's alone in his room after school.

"C'mon Adrien, even your father accepts your relationship with Marinette," Plagg said. "You gotta make this solid for you both.

Adrien groaned.

"But Adrien, you promised your lady." Plagg cooed, pulling his hair then flew to pat his cheek with his tiny paw.

"It's against my dignity Plagg, wearing a skirt." Adrien complained.

"Adrien," Plagg began glaring at the boy with a serious face. "You already wore one in public while we're looking for Marinette the cat a month ago so wearing it in front of Mari is nothing."

Adrien groaned and looked at his kwami hesitantly. "Why are you even excited going to Marinette's, is it about Tikki?" He asked curiously.

Plagg sighed. "Two words Adrien."

"Cheese cake." They said together.

Plagg snickers and pulls Adrien's huge hand and dragged him to his window. "Transform and let's get going. Her patrol is already done by now."

"Fine as long as you don't have a camera to take pictures, I'll go." He said.

The black kwami frowned. "You have to tell that to Tikki, she always have one."

"Of course she does, Plagg, Claws out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Family be like-

"Meow!"

"Noah, don't play with the mannequin." Marinette said as she took her black kitten named Noah. She had Noah for a month. He has black fur and green eyes, let's say a normal version of Plagg but with lots of fur and no antennas sticking on his face. Plagg even insist of naming it Plagg but Marinette named her cat 'Noah' because it's a close name to 'Noir'. Plagg actually picked Noah. He even wants to train the hairy cat his lifestyle of cheese heaven which Marinette and Adrien do not agree in one bit.

There was a knock on her trapdoor, putting down Noah, she climbed to her bed and opened the door. Chat Noir jumped down, she gave him a quick on the cheek and went down her ladder. "Good evening, kitty."

"Good evening Princess," he greeted as he bowed then he was reverted back. The small black kitten surprisingly tackled him making him fell back to the bed. "And good evening to you too Noah, Tikki." He added as he pets the kitten and Tikki waving at him happily.

"C'mere kitty." Marinette called as she tidy up some clothes in her wardrobe. Adrien took the little kitten and went down and joined his lady. He slowly backed away as he saw maid outfits racked up in there.

"Hey Mari," Plagg began excitedly as he flew at Marinette's side so casually. "Where's the cheesecake you promised?" Adrien glared at his kwami at how rude he is towards Marinette.

"It's at the desk Plagg, bon a petite." Marinette said smiling to the kwami and she turned to Adrien holding one of her uniforms.

Adrien watched Plagg makes his way at the cheesecake along with Tikki who's doing something with the camera. He then glares at the Ladybug kwami as he hugs Marinette's kitten in his arms.

"Easy there Adrien, you need to calm down." Marinette said. She looked at where the boy's glaring at and she saw the two kwamis with the camera. She then looked at Adrien.

Tikki however noticed the glares and looked at their miraculous holders. She was also glaring back at Adrien. "What's you deal boi!?" she yelled in her cute squeaky voice.

"I'm watching you bug, if I caught you taking pictures of me that's embarrassing, you're in trouble missy!" he yelled back and gritted his teeth. For the past days, Tikki is now a blackmailer, she often blackmail Adrien or Plagg when she has the chance to so Adrien will make sure she doesn't take a single shot of maid Adrien.

Marinette switched glances as the two is having a glaring contest, she slowly took Noah from his arms and put him down. She then took his arms and slowly dragged Adrien who's still glaring at her kwami away. "Leave the ladybug kwami alone and walk slowly." She muttered as she dragged him.

"Tikki, stop glaring and chill. Have a cookie." Plagg said coolly as he took a cookie and give it to the other kwami. The ladybug kwami sat down and takes her treat then starts taking bites while glaring at the humans.

"Hey, my half twin brother wants to play!" Plagg said waving to Noah who is standing in two and reaching for them. "Have you come to learn from the master of cheese?"

"PLAGG!" Marinette and Adrien shouted.

Tikki giggled as she pats Plagg's head, comforting him but Plag wouldn't give up sharing his legacy and knowledge of the Camembert legend but once Plagg offer his cheese, Adrien quickly pick him up and the cheese he's about to offer.

"Plagg, keep the camembert legend for yourself please." Adrien said. "We don't want another Plagg begging for camembert."

"And that's why I suggested the name Plagg for Noah papa." Plagg said."Now give me my cheese." And Adrien did as he shoved it at his tiny mouth.

"That's your name!" Marinette said as she joined Adrien, she was holding a maid outfit in her hand. "It'll be confusing to call you."

"Oh yeah, I fuuurrrgot, I'm so paw-y" Plagg said sticking his tongue out, looking at Adrien as he says his pun and flew at the cheese cake and began eating.

"He's so like you." Marinette muttered watching Plagg eat. "Hey, can you wear this? It's your maid outfit." She cooed as she shakes playfully the clothing.

Adrien glared at her and snatched the outfit, went to the bathroom silently. "If I must…"

"Good luck papa!" Plagg cheered as Adrien walked to the bathroom to change.

"Papa?" Marinette repeated looking at Plagg after she picked up her cat.

"Yeah, it's what I call him when I beg for mercy." Plagg said as he took a bite of his cake. "I can call you mama if you like Mari, after all I am Noah's half twin ahahaha."

Marinette blushed as she pets Noah's head.

"Hey Tikki, call Marinette mama and Adrien papa..I'm sure Adrien wouldn't resist being called papa." Plagg said cheerfully at his friend. Marinette glared at him.

"Ooohhh…why not, I can already see him kneeling before me," Tikki said evilly but still cute. "The blackmail lives heehee, thank you Plagg." The two kwamis then fist bumped each like what Ladybug and Chat Noir did. As for Marinette, she was glaring at the two kwamis, she can't believe something as cute as they can be so evil. Especially Tikki, she's the cutest and nicest kwami ever but she realized whenever she's around Plagg, Tikki seems to be a prankster and well Plagg.

Marinette noticed Tikki setting up the camera, she took it and winked at her kwami who nodded with determination.

"Hey Tikki," Plagg whispered to Tikki. "What's that about?"

"You'll see Plagg, you'll see…"

Adrien then came out of the bathroom wearing the maid outfit, he was holding the white bonnet paired with the clothing.

"Tikki, I told you to not mess with the camera." Marinette scolded making Tikki bowed in guilt.

Plagg being the witness of what's happening is now confused. He switched glances at the two girls. "Whaaaaaaaa—?" is the only thing he say.

* * *

 **This is not maid factor-song related but bear with it. It's a sequel thing but most importantly,** **Stay tune cuz you'll watch/read/see Adrien suffer in the next…OTL (I don't regret and I'm not sorry for this.) XD And also spoiler-ish**


	4. Author's Note Just an Author's Update

Greetings!

This is not a chapter but an update...

So, it's been a months since I haven't update this story and by that I'm very sorry. School for me is arriving soon and honestly, I don't have any inspiration for the upcoming chapters. I did not forgot this don't worry, I just don't have motivation to do this... but I promise you, once I have ideas, inspiration and motivation to do this, I'll update it right away. Please understand...

Thank you and I appreciate your patience~ :D

P.S.: If you like to suggest something for this fanfic, feel free to tell. :D It doesn't have to be related to the Maid Factor song by the Kagamines or anything.

-Det2x


	5. Chapter 4

**While I was at school, waiting for my turn in the long line to the cashier, I reread this fanfic and the word 'debut' suddenly goes to mind…idk why….so please enjoy reading. You can suggest ideas for this fanfic.**

 **Thanks to Yuki Machida for giving me motivation to think.~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Show the Confident Chat Noir

"What?" Adrien asked. He was staring intently at Plagg. The black kwami suddenly flinched and avoided the blonde boy's eyes.

"You're so Cute!~" Marinette chanted in glee. She was looking at Adrien who was fidgeting near her bathroom door.

"Closer, we want to look at you even close." Tikki cooed as she gestured Adrien to come forth with her little hands.

Adrien sighed desperately and approaches. Marinette quickly grabbed his wrist and led him at the middle of the room and rushed to her light switch.

"Marinette, what's going on?" Adrien asked taking glances at the 2 small spotlights on his side. These lights reminded him of those in his father's fashion shows, only bigger.

"What does a photographer said during an act or recording of a show?" Marinette asked.

Adrien didn't say a word. He knows what she's trying to achieve and he don't like it.

"Lights!" She began switching off the main lights and the spotlights automatically turned on.

"Camera!"

"No way!" Adrien shouted. He then remembered the girl's parents are sleeping on the lower floor so he suddenly covered his mouth.

"Eh, really?" Marinette said as she looked at Adrien. She was holding a camera ready to take the moment.

"Really!"

"Err okay...how about action...pose for the camera but without a camera?" Marinette asked and Adrien just nodded hopelessly. He gazed at his girlfriend's face and just smiled sheepishly. Marinette smiled as well.

"Fine, but I'm not posing something erotic." Adrien pouted.

"Of course not! I'm not that mean especially to my kitty." Marinette said as she walked towards him, took a nearby chair and sat like a mature woman with her cat resting on her lap like some sort of mafia boss or something because the room's light is very dim from where she's sitting.

She just watched her dear boyfriend stand there like an idiot, clutching the edge of his skirt. She however, put on her floral dark pink sunglasses and suddenly has a megaphone on her hand for reasons.

"ACT-"

Marinette was cut off by Adrien who quickly noticed this and points at it while his hand is trembling. "What is that? What's that for? Your parents are sleeping remember?"

Marinette blinked and got embarrassed. "Oh, really?" she quickly glanced at her trapdoor and put down her megaphone. "Action!" she said it with confidence with her own loud voice.

"Is this a movie or something that you need to say those three words?" Adrien mumbled.

"Hmmm…."

Adrien looked at the girl curiously as he tidy up his skirt from wrinkles. He raised a brow at her.

"You're not…doing anything." Marinette said, her hand under her chin and she brushed it like she had a beard. "Don't be shy mon chaton! Get that feminine side out!" she cheered.

"Fe-feminine side?" Adrien repeated and quickly glared at the two kwamis who's snickering behind him. "I'm not a girl…"

"You have cute squishy cheeks though." Plagg commented with confidence and a grin and pounds his tiny paw with Tikki's. "I was nuzzling them when I can't get to sleep." He added as he slowly drifted on top of his half-eaten cheesecake.

"So-s-sorry, I mean that let the Chat Noir confidence out!" Marinette said a little bit flustered, rubbing the back of her neck. "Show that Adrien a.k.a. Chat Noir has no fears!" she winked as she raised a thumbs up to the blonde boy.

Adrien gawked at the girl, he was amazed at the same time nervous at what future he's going to have with her when this little debut is over. He was amaze at how motivated and good at encouraging this girl is, no wonder everyone runs for her for advices and a little nervous of what will be her next plans be. In his opinion, this girl has a weird and big imagination, she's open-minded.

"Shyness brings charisma but you have to be showy, show them—I mean us that you can do be confident in a skirt, that brings more charisma than being shy." Marinette said in a matter-of-factly. Her eyes are closed and have a sweet smile as she's daydreaming. She then open her eyes and looked straight at Adrien. "You should really wear makeup."

"I already walk Paris wearing a skirt…" he continued mumbling and gawked at Marinette. "W-wait, we already talked about this, I'm not wearing make-up!" before Marinette could open her mouth to speak, Adrien added. "And foundation's not included this time."

The girl flinched seeing Adrien's serious face glaring is intimidating. "Ok, fine." She said looking down at Noah the black cat as she pouted.

"Can you say, 'Good Day, Master?'" she suggested.

Adrien blinked and sighed. He did what he was told. "Good evening milady…" he greeted with a bow with both hands in front of him rather than one hand back and other one front like usual. The girl blushed and quickly covered her face and began stomping her feet causing Noah to quickly flee from the girl.

"You are killing me, that was apaw-rable…" Marinette squealed, Adrien quickly looked at her after hearing the pun in her sentence. He grinned and bowed his head innocently, having his innocent and angelic face. He decides to play along.

"My lady, I'm flattered, thank you for paw-raising me." Adrien said as he slowly walks towards the girl. "Do you a-paw-riciate my services of being in your paw-recence?"

Marinette couldn't control herself. She was crying, crying in a good way, crying because she's laughing so hard. She can't handle how innocent and calm Adrien is as he make puns. She's used to classic, flirty and annoying Chat Noir making all the puns but as Adrien nope, she's not and having himself in a maid costume makes it even more funny.

"So paw-"

Before Adrien makes his next pun, he was cut off by Plagg's frustrated yell. "Stop making puns with the word 'paw' so many times. You guys are so repetitive!"

Adrien just snickered and Marinette was looking at Plagg with a smiling face as she wipes her tears from extreme laughter.

" _I'm sorry Plagg, I just can't stop laughing."_ she said in Chinese making Adrien blinked at her.

"You speak Chinese, I can't believe it." Adrien muttered under his breathe, gawking at the girl.

"I think it is right for me to speak the language my family uses right?" Marinette said giggling. "I'm a half y'know." But Adrien was still at lost of words, he still can't believe what he just heard. "Okay, I'm just getting a croissant for a job well done."

* * *

 **I know it's kinda short but I want to separate scenes right for the chapter so please understand...Also, school is approaching quick and It's possible I have small time in the future**

 **Please review, it what keeps me going.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Girls are scary

 _"Close your Adrien, let me put this on you…" Marinette began as she took her mascara and open it to add to his eyelashes. "Now some foundation and blush on…" she mumbled as she concentrated on making on the adding of the mascara, her tongue sticking out. "And now pucker up and put some light lipstick." She then put took her lipstick and a tiny brush and color his lips a little red. "Let's not forget about the braided wig." She cooed as she placed the said wig on his head._

 _She turned the chair to the mirror so Adrien can see his new transformation and he clearly reminds himself of his mother. He looks like his mother. Beautiful green eyes glowing in the bright light of Marinette's room, the sweet, pretty and innocent face matches perfectly with make-up and the hair, braided and hanging on his side, he definitely looks like his mother._

 _"So, Adrien honey, you look very cute and pretty." Marinette complimented with a whistle, placing her hands on his shoulders_

 _Adrien was blushing and felt a little disgusted. He looks at his reflection with an innocent and flustered face. "I told you Marinette I'm a gu-" he stopped his sentence as soon as he saw Marinette behind him pointing a gun at him._

 _"Y-you're pointing a gun at me," Adrien stuttered, a little terrified. "My girlfriend's pointing a gun at me, what do I do? Tikki…wait, she might be…PLAGG HELP ME!" he thought as he stared at the creepy and a little crazy face of the girl he fell in love with._

 _"There's nowhere else to run darling I-"_

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Adrien quickly opened his eyes. He's breathing heavily, remembering that particular event he just witnessed. He was still in Marinette's room, lights turned off and the only light there is is the light from the window outside. He heard a soft groan then he looked down and saw Marinette sleeping soundly, embracing him with her head placed on top of his arm which is wrapped around her. He also noticed Noah sleeping on top of the white feline pillow's long body.

Using his free hand, Adrien quickly touched his head and sighed with relief knowing there's no wig. He even decided to check both her hands in case there's a weapon in hand and thankfully there's none.

"Thank goodness, it's just a dream" He mumbled in relief and looked at the angelic face of his girlfriend. He smiled sweetly and gently removed his arm and stood up. He looked at the time on his phone and it's midnight. He crept down the stairs to find Plagg and thankfully, the black kwami is sleeping soundly at the white cushion on top of the pink couch and the red one was sleeping on the pink cushion beside his.

"Psst..Plagg." Adrien whispered as he carefully poked the kwami's head, hoping Tikki wouldn't wake up.

Plagg just groaned as he opened his eyes a little. "What…"

"It's time to go home, it's midnight…"

"Can we have a sleep over, I'm tired to get up." Plagg commented as he shifted his sleeping position.

"Plagg… c'mon, Nathalie and my father will be so mad when they found out that I was not in my room."

Plagg just groaned as he slowly floated up, he scratched his eyes. "Yeah.…I'm up, I'm up." He yawned showing his tiny fangs and looked at the boy still half-asleep. "You might want to change kid."

Adrien looked below and saw that he's still wearing the maid outfit, he quickly took his clothes that was nicely folded on the computer desk and went to the bathroom to change.

"There, let's go home," Adrien whispered as he put the uniform on the couch and went to the window and carefully open it. "Plagg, claws out." He whispered and he was now Chat Noir. Using his cat reflexes, he quietly jumped at the additional floor and gave a kiss on Marinette's head before leaving. "Good night, princess." He then jumped out, closed the windows silently and went home.

* * *

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Your face! It's like you've been traumatized or something." Nino said smirking as he poked Adrien's shoulder.

"I just had a dream that's kind of…disturbing." Adrien replied as he rolled his eyes from Nino to the blackboard.

"What kind? Pigs flying in the air? I know, it's weird and disturbing."

"What, no. It's uhh.." Adrien began wetting his dry lips and whispered his whole dream to Nino except the maid and make-up part.

"Seriously!" Nino shouted.

Adrien then quickly covered Nino's mouth and gestured to be quiet. Nino nodded and the blonde let go. However, Nino leaned his face to Adrien with his brows crossed and he hanged his arm around Adrien's shoulders. "Dude, Marinette is not like that." He whispered.

"I know, I'm just telling you what I dreamt."

"The girl's nice, she's the second nicest person to Rose so I assure she won't do that—thank goodness it's just a dream though."

"Yeah…"

Nino then removed his arm and gave themselves some space. "So, any idea why you dreamed like that?"

Adrien can only think one reason and that's his career of wearing a maid outfit and the fact Marinette wants to give him make up which didn't happen in real life but there's no way he can tell that to Nino.

"Uhh…maybe I'm just scared of girls?" Adrien replied without thinking.

"Scared of girls?" Nino repeated, raising his brow at him. "You're scared of your girlfriend?"

"Are you?"

"Nah man, Alya and I are cool."

Adrien glared and grinned sarcastically.

"Alright, well maybe a little…" Nino then rolled his eyes innocently. "Anyways, it's not very obvious you're scared of her since she's been your maid who feeds you during every lunch."

"Haha, if you just know the things I do for her." Adrien thought.

"Maybe, you're just scared that other girls will have a break down and will ruined your life with Marinette y'know, you being a model and all and she being your assistant who's with you 24/7."

"Maybe." Adrien mumbled sheepishly. "Girls are scary sometimes…" he added remembering that one time Marinette held a gun at his dream.

"Agreed..." Nino said with a confident nod. "Oh speaking of, here comes the girls."

Adrien then looked at the two girls who entered their classroom. Marinette was wearing her uniform as she happily chatted with Alya. He watched her every move, the girl noticed this and looked at him. Once they had eye contact, Marinette waved cheerfully at him and walked towards him as she rummaged through her bag and took a small box from the bakery.

"Adrien, dad had a new recipe of cookies and he wants you to try it before he sets up on display." Marinette said.

"Marinette, you know my father hates me eating sweets. When I brought this at home he might-" he said as he opened the box. "Okay, I'll take one." he then shoved a piece on his mouth.

"Don't worry about your dad, those cookies are oatmeal cookies, it's sweet but hey it's still healthy." Marinette shrugged as he watched Alya and Nino taking a piece as well. "My dad asked why you don't come around and eat at the bakery and I told him that Mr. Agreste won't let you eat sweets so I told him about your gluten-free cookie problem."

"See dude, I told you. She's the second nicest person." Nino said giving Adrien a thumbs up.

"Marinette, I-I am out of words...this is...thank you and tell Mr. Dupain thank you as well." Adrien said in amazement.

Marinette nodded.

"Uh, Mari?" Adrien began as he leaned to his desk to whisper at the girl in front. "Do you know how to use a gun? I'm just uhh...wondering."

Marinette blinked. "What? How to use a-uhh..no... I don't. why?"

Adrien sighed in relief and smiled. "Nothing really, just plain curious."


	7. Chapter 6

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY to all Dads and moms who acts like daddies out there!**

 **Well belated Happy Father's day I mean… I know, I posted this late but this is some Father's day special for our Daddy Agreste. ^_^ Let this day in the fanfic be father's day cuz father's day for me are days late, I haven't type things. xD Anyways, I hoped you enjoy the special day with your dads.**

* * *

Chapter 6: What Parents Do

"…"

"…?"

"…!"

"I'm impressed Ms. Dupain-Cheng, these are great designs," Gabriel Agreste complimented as he flipped the pages of Marinette's sketchbook. They are at Mr. Agreste's office. "I made up my mind, you'll be my co-designer when it comes to the eastern culture since you are an Asian."

Marinette nodded.

"Okay then, glad to be officially working with you," Mr. Agreste said standing up and offering his hand for a handshake and Marinette gladly accepted it. Their hands let go and Mr. Agreste sat at his desk chair. "Marinette, as so you know, the outfit you requested from the german designer is going to be here in a week and he wants you to model it as payment."

"Model?"

"Yes, I heard you've modeled that maid outfit of mine months ago," Mr. Agreste began with a soft smile. "and she wants you to model hers."

"Oh…umm..understood, I'll model it as soon as I get it." Marinette said with a nod.

Mr. Agreste nodded. "So how's life with my son lately?"

Marinette blinked and turned a shade of red. "Umm…it's lovely…I mean nice, I mean it's good, we're good."

Mr. Agreste smiled and nodded. "Ms. Marinette, you are very welcome to my home and thank you for taking care of my son."

Marinette nodded and stood up. "If I can take my leave sir—"

"You may."

"Happy Father's Day Mr. Agreste."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Adrien asked as he turned around his chair to face Marinette who's lying on his bed restlessly.

"Spend the day with your dad." Marinette repeated hugging the Ladybug cushion.

Adrien blinked and let out a sarcastic smirk and faced his computer. "Not a chance,"

"W-why not?" Marinette sat up. "Do you spend father's day?"

"I did, but that was a long time ago…" he said as he typed the keyboard.

"But still, it's the day of appreciating your fathers and he still is your father no matter what." Marinette said smiling apologetically at the boy and lie down once more. "You should have seen his face when I greeted him." She added making Adrien looked at her shocked.

"You did what?" he asked as he was breathing heavily. "H-how did he react?"

The girl glared at him and threw the cushion at his face. "He just smiled and thanked me so you really to ask him to have a father-and-son day."

"He's extremely busy. no way he'll provide a schedule for me!" Adrien complained but Marinette glared at him and turned her back.

"Then I won't talk to you."

"C'mon bugaboo, don't be like that."

"I'm not listening, who's talking anyway!"

Adrien blinked and looked at the kwamis who innocently shrugged as they were playing cards.

"C'mon Marinette, it's hard to ask that man to leave his office." Adrien said as he crawled to the bed and poked Marinette's arm.

"…"

"Fine, I'll ask him," Adrien said after he sighed. Marinette turned around and smiled happily. "But no way I'll wear that uniform in front of him."

"Why not?"

"No way I'm crossdressing in front of the public with my dad." He said smirking sarcastically as he was sitting at his bed and his arms crossed.

"But are you willing to crossdress in front of the public with me?"

"Nope!" Adrien pouted and then looked at Marinette in an annoying and seductive way. "If you seriously want someone to play dress-up with you, how about wait for few years and let our beautiful blonde daughter be your model instead of me."

Marinette fell silent, her face is red all over and she couldn't help but slapped Adrien's lap. "ADRIEN!"

"You don't have to hit me milady."

"Just …shut up." Marinette begged and quickly get off the bed and walked towards the door. "Well I must be going now, I've got my own dad to spend the day with."

"Yeah, bye." Adrien said as he watched his maid walked out. He then stood up and organized his things.

"Wait, almost forgot," Marinette then returned and peeked at the door. "My family has invited you for dinner and they would like your father to be there."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I already talked to him about it, see you tonight!C'mon Tikki! Let's go home."

Holding the deck of cards, the red kwami then threw at the table and had a mini staring contest with the black one as she flew slowly towards Marinette. "Bye Adrien!" Tikki bid.

"Yeah, see you toni-wait, what!" Adrien yelled and accidentally had his papers all messed up again.

"Adrien, I want cheese…" Plagg cooed as he slowly drifted to the boy's side.

"Plagg, what did she say?"

"My family has invited you for dinner and they would like your father to be there." Plagg mimicked in his highest voice as he showed Adrien his beautiful green cat eyes. "That's what she said. Be ready with a day with daddy Agreste!"

"I-I-I-Marinette has done so much!" Adrien stuttered.

"Wait, are you against this human dad day recently and now you are sounding you're agreeing, I don't get you." Plagg said.

"I don't get it as well but I'm happy about it."

"But you just said—"

"Plagg, I'm just shocked that she wanted me to wear a skirt in front of my dad. I don't want that." Adrien said as he organizes.

There was suddenly a knock on the door making the kwami instantly to the boy's shirt pocket. It was Nathalie. "Adrien, your dad wishes to spend the day with you so if you please, get yourself ready and go to the car after you're done."

"Kay Nathalie, I'll just go to the bathroom." Adrien said and headed to his bathroom door with a creepy grin on his face as he turned his back to Nathalie.

"Don't tell me that creepy smile is something and I have to watch you take your pee."

"Shut up Plagg, who told you I'm gonna do that."

* * *

Adrien is now in the family's car with his father beside him. He was keeping glances to his father who seemed to stare at the driver's steering wheel. It was awfully silent though.

"So, umm Happy Father's day father." Adrien said awkwardly, trying to look at the face of Gabriel Agreste.

"Thank you Adrien." Mr. Agreste said sincerely. Adrien rolled his eyes innocently and faced the front in silence.

"I've heard you've become a crossdressing model for Ms. Dupain-Cheng." The father began making the son choked his saliva but he didn't speak. "Is this one of the ways not to let her go?"

"Y-yeah, y-you can say that." Adrien muttered in embarrassment.

"Oh, is that so…well we're going to this friend's restaurant for lunch and I want to tell me that part of your life that I don't know." Mr. Agreste said making the young one gaped.

Adrien looked at him guilty and terrified. Is he going to ask his secret life as Chat? Did he knew that he's been out of the house every night? Or is he aware of Plagg's cheese routine and wasted so much cheese and money in his credit card? These are the possible questions Adrien thought.

"W-what do you want to k-know Father?" he asked. "S-specifically, what do you want to know?"

There was silence as the older Agreste think. "For example, your life with Ms. Dupain-Cheng, is she doing her job well as your assistant?"

"Yes, she's happy to be with."

"Are you aware we've been invited to dinner at her house?"

"Yes, she told me before she left." He replied. "But father, is it okay for you to be doing this?"

"Son, we've been invited to a prodigy's house, Marinette is one talented young girl and it's been an honor to meet her parents."

Adrien smiled at the words he's father said. He couldn't believe how supportive he is. He just wished he could be this supportive to him.

"Besides," he continued. "I know your little relationship with her over these past months."

Adrien quickly at his father and saw him smile. A small smile, it's rare for him to see this kind of event. "Re-relationship?"

"I've noticed how you've been acting towards her, giving her our new clothes, being overprotective at school which I've heard from your teacher and taking her out to secret dates during your photoshoots?" he said with one brow raised.

Adrien is at loss of words. "I-I-I-I-" he stuttered and he then stopped as soon as he saw a magazine he's father was holding. It's the magazine where they took their first photoshoot, the one that Marinette is still part cat and wearing the maid outfit.

"I say, thanks to both of you, there's many fashion designers who wishes to collaborate with our company." Mr. Agreste then has himself occupied reading or viewing the pictures of the young couple. "I say, I'm quite impressed…I expect more of you in the future, just don't have that relationship of yours go to public."

Adrien spent the entire day with his father. It's more like take your kid to work day but with a little bit of talking about the son's personal life and the life of the father as well. Mostly, Adrien was embarrassed at the topic they were talking like marriage and kids and what'll be his job in the future. They also discussed the ways of the company whenever Mr. Agreste visits one of his local collaborators and other famous celebrities like Jagged Stone and Mr. Bourgeois but it's all well for Adrien. At least he spends the rest of the day with the man he once looked up to.

* * *

It was evening and the Agreste stopped by at the local bakery. Adrien, leading the way, he knocked the bakery's door. The door swung open by the baker, Tom Dupain. "Welcome Adrien, Mr. Agreste. Come in to our house, it's a pleasure that you'll be joining us."

"Thank you for inviting us as well." Mr. Agreste said with a satisfied tone in his voice.

Mr. Dupain then lead the two males to their dining table behind their store. The table is full of food, there's bread, stew, a medium bowl of rice, some fresh fruits and there's even a cake. Sabine Cheng was organizing the cleaned dishes and utensils before eating and Marinette was now on her way to join his father in welcoming the two guests.

The Dupain-Cheng and Agreste sat at their chairs and now having their dinner as a whole family get together. Of course, it's awfully quiet because of the awkwardness and nervousness but they can managed as long as someone breaks the silence.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Agreste, Adrien…" Sabine began as she was eating with the use of her chopsticks. "I heard you two have spend the day together, how was it?" she then looked at Adrien for answers.

"We had a good time. The whole day is very interesting." Adrien said with a smile. He then looked beside him and saw Marinette silently eating with the use of her own chopstick. She was having a hard time using it though. He just watched her struggle.

"Your daughter is really talented," Mr. Agreste began. "She's been a great help in my company and to my son Adrien."

Thank you for letting our daughter work in your it's been her dream to work there." Tom said happily.

"Yes and with your permission, is it fine that Ms. Marinette will also do photoshoots as well?" Mr. Agreste asked. "My friends around the world wishes to see her modeling their clothes and mine as well—Adrien, please have respect in front of the table."

Adrien had his mouth open. He couldn't believe what his father had said and he thought Chloe will be doing it because his father told in the last 2 months about it. He then closed his mouth as he realized what he's been doing.

"Father, I thought Chloe will be doing it, you said 2 months—"

"Don't you want to work with me Adrien?" Marinette asked with a slightly irritated tone.

Adrien quickly turned to her. "It's not like that Princess I-"

"Speaking of," Mr. Agreste began cutting his son's sentence. "Adrien and I have been talking marriage recently."

"Father, I'm sure talking about marriage is too early." Adrien said as he was blushing. Marinette fell silent and continue to eat.

"Nonsense, you told me that someday you want to propose to this young woman am I correct?"

"Father, I—"

"Adrien, don't worry sweetie, it's just talking, you're still underage to get married. " Sabine said happily.

"Mr. Agreste—"

"Call me Gabriel."

"Mr.—Gabriel, umm about this marriage? Are you saying we're going to get them engaged?" Tom asked.

"Not to be précised engaged but you could say that, I decided to support my son's choices ever since agreeing to let him go to a public school." Mr. Agreste said as he looked at his son. "And I was observing him and I realized, Adrien showed caring and over protectiveness to Ms. Marinette. He even calls her nicknames."

"Oh." Tom exclaimed with curiosity looking at his daughter who's beet red and Sabine looked at the two teenagers with content.

"Well, Marinette do fancy your son a lot." Sabine gushed. "So I don't see why not I'll be against at this whole engagement?" she then looked at his husband for support.

"Mom—"

"It's not marriage nor engagement sweetie, it's just talking about your relationship, it's what parents do." Tom said with a chuckle. "It's bad if your parents don't know that you're already together."

The two teens exchanged looks but quickly looked away, too embarrassed to talk.

"I've also wondered why Marinette have maid outfits in the laundry." Sabine gushed.

"Well, she's been my son's personal assistant."

"And Marinette is always bringing extra goods to school. Is it for Adrien?" Tom asked looking at her daughter with a satisfied and annoying expression.

Mr. Agreste gasped softly and looked at his son. "Adrien,"

Adrien quickly looked at him.

"Are you ruining your eating regimen? Are you eating sweets?" he asked. "You're gonna make yourself fat if you continue."

"I- it's just they're fresh baked goods are so good." Adrien said with begging eyes.

"But it's for your modeling career—"

"Mr. Agreste," Marinette began. "I've been aware of it and I'm giving him glutton-free healthy sweets, I promise those will not make him fat."

Adrien nodded as support.

Mr. Agreste sighed and nodded. "Good, that's good to hear my son picked a woman with a caring personality." He said calmly.

* * *

 **Just a sharing, I realized…whenever I wrote fanfics about Miraculous Ladybug, I don't usually type 'Gabriel' when he appears on a scenario. Unlike Tom and Sabine I always used their first name and not Mr. Dupain and Ms. Cheng. Idk why xD xD anyways, thanks for reading and I love to read your reviews so feel free to drop some~**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Create good memories until you have a chance

"Tikki! C'mon! let us portray a perfect scenario of a wedding!" Plagg said as Tikki flew beside him. He cleared his throat and Marinette and Adrien looked at the kwamis. "You can be Marinette and I'll be Adrien, prepare the orchestra! Dun-du duren- dun du du ren dun dun du ren dun dun run durum durun" Plagg began humming the wedding music but in the end it turns to be the graduation music.

"Oh Plagg, you're ruining the song." Tikki said dissapointedly. "That's the music for finishing education."

"Is it? Well we get the whole idea." Plagg said happily.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks as their kwamis have fun marching on the air, probably dancing the square dance or walking down the aisle and Noah the kitten playing with them as he circles around reaching for the little guys.

"I can't believe our parents are discussing the marriage even if we're just kids." Marinette said as she slumped herself at the chair.

"Well, it's normal for your parents to talk like that, knowing they're so happy all and full of life." Adrien said as he was playing a game of Solitaire. "Compare to my father, it's rare to see him this focused and determined except when it comes to work."

"Oh oh oh!" Plagg called as he flew quickly to Adrien and landed on his shoulder. "I think I'm responsible for him being like that thank you very much."

Adrien looked at Plagg. "Really, you're responsible for that?"

"Yup!"

"Did his father saw you?" Tikki asked angrily glaring at Plagg as she was riding at Noah's back.

"Of course not."

"Then why did you say you're responsible?" Marinette asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Dear friends and family, I shall tell you a story of my life with Mr. Agreste." Plagg said sincerely, bowing his head.

* * *

 **(A/N: These are Plagg's 3rd person narration)**

 _One evening, in the Agreste mansion, it's midnight and the people of the household is fast asleep. All lights turned off except the light of the fridge in the kitchen, there's a certain tiny black and cuddly creature named Plagg who's eating the family's whole stock of camembert-._

"W-w-wait," Adrien interrupted. "You were having a midnight snack without me knowing?" he asked in shocked.

"Yes, questions and reactions will be noticed after the story please." Plagg said calmly and continued.

 _So, this cute creature was having a time of his life and him being the most supported friend of his wielder, he decided to do him a favor. Plagg has been aware of his wielder's life, not so much friends, hectic schedule, a father who spends little time with him and everything else and being the adorable prankster, he decided to make fun of Mr. Gabriel Agreste that night._

"W-what!" Adrien exclaimed, interrupting the story again.

"Shush, shush, shut up…"

 _Plagg the kwami closed the fridge and went to the room of Mr. Agreste. He went inside and looked at the sleeping man with a grin on his face. Mr. Agreste was muttering in his sleep._

 _"Must…do…fashion…." Mr. Agreste muttered. "Adrien will have to wear…"_

 _And that the kwami knew the way to do his beloved Adrien a favor._

 _"a black suit," Plagg whispered in the man's ear._

 _"a black suit…" Mr. Agreste repeated. "For…"_

 _"For his wedding with Ms. Marinette." Plagg continued._

 _"Wedding…."_

 _"with Ms. Dupain-Cheng."_

 _"With…Ms…Dupain….Cheng."_

 _"And there's gonna be lots of camembert and cheddar dishes."_

 _"Cheddar dishes…."_

 _" Have her cat as the ring bearer."_

 _"Cat…bearer..bear?" Mr. Agreste had his brows crossed, "There's bear in my house."_

 _"Bear?" Plagg repeated with confusion. "No…there's no bear, the bearer, holder…" he then said as if he's a ghost._

 _"G-ghost on the frosted cake…"_

 _"Frosted-no….cheese cake, it's a big cheese cake, your son love cheese cake."_

 _"Yes, cake for the wedding."_

 _"Now, what are you gonna do someday?" Plagg asked with his arms crossed._

 _"Son, wedding…Dupain-Cheng…cheese…." Mr. Agreste muttered and turned his back to the black kwami._

 _"Good, close enough, good night." the tiny creature said and about to flee but he remembered one tiny little detail._

 _"Have Adrien's cheese bill paid." He whispered to his ear._

 _"Paid…"_

 _"Good." and Plagg flew back to his beloved Adrien's room and sleep._

* * *

Plagg finished his short story and looked at everyone's faces. Marinette and Tikki laughing and Adrien glared at him with an annoyed expression.

"What's with the face?" Plagg asked looking at Adrien surprisingly.

"Really, cheese in my wedding day?" Adrien asked irritably.

"Well, okay, have it as something for dessert if that's what bothers you." Plagg pouted, poking on Adrien's cheek.

"I don't mind having cheese on my wedding." Marinette said still trying to control her laughter.

"Seriously?" Adrien asked annoyed as he stared at Marinette. "It doesn't mean that you encourage him because you were a cat who were coincidentally like camembert."

Marinette laughed apologetically. "Sorry…"

"I just wished Tikki and I could get to witness you getting married while still being your kwamis." Plagg said dreamily.

"Why did you say that?" Adrien asked turning his attention to the tiny black cat.

"I might leave you someday to look for another Chat Noir…" Plagg said sadly.

Adrien was silent and so was Marinette who then looked at Tikki who sighed with sadness.

"Oh," Adrien said awkwardly. "Well, I'm sure that'll be possible, we're still young."

There was silence in the air and it's getting a bit awkward.

"Yeah, who knows maybe the next Ladybug or Chat Noir might be your kids and I've got a chance to be with my brother Noah here." Plagg said carelessly and zoomed to Noah and rode on him as he pet the cat's fur.

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks and watched sadly as their two kwamis play with Marinette's cat.

* * *

 **I know, so much feels in the end of the chapter...T^T I also got the feels, let's have a few minutes feels trip of the thought that someday our dear kwamis will have to leave our number one couple in Miraculous Ladybug...It had me thinking though and I feel sad... OTL**

 **XD XD XD XD**

 **Anyways, hope you still enjoy the chapter...**


End file.
